Nova Blade vs. The Dreaded Pirates.
Meanwhile, at an unknown town at the grand line... The Dreaded pirates are seen reading the newspaper. Drautic turns to read an article including Kizaru, This one was different, It said something about Kizaru getting defeated by a man by the name of Nova Blade. '' Drautic: What the?! That bastard got defeated?! Austinato: This Nova Blade, he seems strong.. Senshin: He is, he's once a Revolutionary and was once best friends with kuma himself. He served directly under Monkey D. Dragon!! Dasher: Kuma? He's friends with a bear?! ''Senshin slaps dasher on the head. Senshin: The Shichibukai Kuma you idiot! Bartholomew Kuma! Aeon: No need to argue, he's strong. We're out of his league. Akira: Why are we even talking about Nova Blade, when he's clearly stronger than us combined. Renzu: Yeah, we should get stronger instead of slacking around. Drautic became at his crew's lack of faith, He gripped hardly onto the newspaper gritting his teeth. Drautic: I managed to seriously injure Kizaru, so I'm more than capable of beating Nova Blade. Senshin: I wouldn't say that if I were you Drautic, even though you know how to wield a gun and a sword at a very young age... Nova Blade's still more experienced than you. Drautic: Let's see about that, alright, let's see if this Nova Blade's got guts Dasher: You know, I like getting into fights but this is the first time I don't want to. Aeon: Same here, challenging an opponent 10 times stronger than us is a big no-no. Akira: Me too, I get the chills. Renzu: If that's what our captain wants, I can't refuse. Drautic: Don't worry, nobody will die. Senshin: I won't be in this fight. I'll just intervene if all of you lose. While the Dreaded Pirates (Excluding Senshin) is discussing on how to take on Nova Blade, Nova is seen in the Island where the Dreaded Pirates are also on. Nova: Maaaaan! The thing I hate the most is getting supplies, I hate doing this things. Drake: Oh shut it! You were the one who had this kind of Idea. Leo is seen with girls arms around his shoulder and a girl on both sides, they seemed to believe his stories after seeing his wanted poster. Leo: Hehe, im starting to like this town!! Nova: Geez, can you cut it out! I'm trying to find for supplies here! Nova Shook his fist but accidentally hit an anonymous bystander. Nova: Whoops! ????: Watch it! ????: HEY! That's.... ????: Captain it's him! Out of nowhere, another anonymous person appears behind Nova and attempts to slash him down but the sword went straight through him. Drake and Leo gripped their weapons as they looked confused at the anonymous people. Nova: Huh? Who are you? Drautic: I'm Drautic D. Draco, and I'm here for Nova Blade. Nova: And what do you want from me? . . . Some cake?? Drautic: I'm here to beat you so I can prove my strength. Leo and Drake both loosened their grips on their weapons and started to relax a little. Dasher: Whispers I heard about his crew capable of turning marineford into rubbles. Renzu: Whispers Chill... We can take them out. Akira: Whispers I'll find a nice place to snipe around. Aeon:on his Crixalis Seems like you're ready to fight. Leo: Ahh . . I guess you can have them Nova. . . Im going to get some supplies . . . over in that brothel . . See ya!! Drake: *sigh* I guess I have to get the supplies . . . Nova you owe me- Before he could finish his sentence, he is interrupted by a shot from Akira's Rifle Nova: I don't want to fight with you, Drautic: But I want to. Rose Diamond: Nova! Akira got surprised and accidentally shot Rose Diamond in the shoulder she fell to her knees as blood poured out of the wound. Akira and Drake: Uh-oh Leo: ROSE!!! Dont worry I'll fix you up!! Nova looked over to see Rose fatally injured from the shot, his eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists and disappeared with a flash. Drautic: That more like it~! Before Drautic could even finish his sentence Nova had appeared beside him kicking him full force in the face, It sent Drautic flying a few hundred yards causing Drautic to Spit a bit of blood. Nova: Hmph. Drautic lands and looks at Nova who is emitting some sort of yellow aura and looks down to see hes spat up some blood. Drautic: Woaaaaah! Drautic's Thoughts: He's insanely strong!!! Nova disappears again with a flash this time appearing right infront of Drautic, He grabbed Drautic by the throat and raised him with one arm, At first Drautic was gripping his hand while choking but then his hand turned to bone and he slashed at Nova. Drautic: Shinigami Death chop! *his left hand is now a a giant skeletal hand* Dieeee! Nova once again disappeared with a flash and released Drautic, he then appeared a few feet in front of Drautic. '' Nova: And you really think you are strong? Drautic: around and uses his left hand to slash Nova I don't think so! ''Drake is seen stood with his arm's folded watching the beating, Leo is carrying Rose to the ship, Drake: This is getting rather annoying . . . Why is Nova toying with him? Meanwhile . . . I think it would be best not to intervene . . this is already a nuisance, Dasher: That idiot Akira shot a girl! Renzu: preparing to attack Drake Forget about that! Focus! Aeon: after Leo Enough talk man! That girl isn't dead! We need to finish these guys off so we can help our captain! Leo: Your starting to get on my nerves!! Austinato suddenly kicks leo in the stomach, Leo makes no movement, he continues running while Austinato feels a pain in his leg, it felt as if he kicked steel. Austinato: I've been keeping my mouth shut cause I've been looking for an opening! Now move shitheads! Dreaded Pirates: Yeah!!!! Leo: Almost there Rose, Your gunna be ok! Drake is seen stood motionless with his sword drawn and cape blowing in the wind while Renzu is bruised and battered. Renzu: Dammit, why can't you just go down. Drake: You lack determination . . your power is as far away as the moon is the sun from me. (Back to Nova and Drautic's fight) Drautic is seen bruised and wheezing, Nova is still stood facing him without a single scratch. Drautic tries to hit Nova only for Nova to dodge and punch him in the abdomen. Drautic: Ugh!!! Nova: You should've never done that!!!! Another shot is fired by Akira but it merely went straight through Nova. Akira: Damn, he really is strong! A faint yell is heard from the ship. Rose Diamond: N-Nova. Nova holding Drautic's throat choking him in the air with his right hand turns his head to see Rose. Nova: Rose? You're not.... You're alive! Rose: It went straight through my shoulder, there wasnt much damage thanks to Leo, it's no big deal. Nova: Oh!! Sorry about that. Nova let's go of Drautic as he lands on his knees, Nova looks toward's Rose happy that she is safe. Drautic: on the ground No! Nova: .... Drautic transform his arm into a massive dragon and prepares to launch it against Nova Drautic: Shinigami Trick: Dragon's Welcoming!!!! The massive skeletal dragon is seen charging towards Nova. Nova: Your starting to get on my nerves. Nova charged at the dragon, disappeared with a flash then reappeared behind the dragon, he sheathed his katana and as he did the Dragon fell to dust. Drautic: !!! Nova: So, you really wanna fight huh? Drautic: A man has to stand his ground! Kill me if you want! But I won't let you hurt my pride-! Nova sends a kick in Drautic's abdomen causing him to fall into his knees and look up to Nova. Drautic: Guk! Dammit, do it! Nova: Hmph, Pride kills men!! its stupid!! if you really want to beat me so badly. You plan things pathetically, You challenge without a proper calculation of the opponent's strengths or weaknesses!! Your crew spread themselves out as if they where but land and my crew the ocean. Your crews strength is as far away from mine as earth is from the heaven's. You will never defeat me or any of my crew unless you WORK TOGETHER!! Train harder find stronger ambitions!!! BECOME THE BEST YOU CAN!!! THEN MEET ME IN THE NEW WORLD!!! Drautic: That so? As Nova finished he let out a burst of Haoshoku Haki strong enough to K.O the entire crowd (Excluding Senshin), He started walking to Drautic. Nova: Yep! Austinato: Bastard! Austinato charged at Nova only for Nova to dodge his attack and grabs his head continueing to slam his face into the ground, Meanwhile Renzu was still trying desperatly to hurt Drake. Renzu: Dammit! Renzu is seen collapsed after taking too much damage from a punch off of Drake. Akira: Shiit! Dasher: Dammit all! I can't believe this is happening! Leo: So Nova, we got the supplies. Can we go now? Drake: Should we leave them? Nova: Nah, Rose's alive after all. Just give them some cake. Senshin arrives and Leo and Drake recognizes him. Leo: Well well well, if it isn't Little Vice Admiral Senshin... Drake: Here to take these rookies to impel down huh? Senshin: Nope, they're my crewmates and that boy is my captain. I ask for forgiveness for the wrong doings of my crew. Please, let us go in peace. Nova: Not without... SOME CAKE! Drautic: Smiles He's not that bad after all AND SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THE WHOLE CAKE THING!!! Nova: But I want some cake . . . The Skylines get on their ship and as they do Nova turns to Senshin. Nova: Dont worry about your crew, they will be fine. Teach them from what happened here . . . make sure it gets stuck in their heads! Here's the cake and See ya!!! Nova got on the SkyGlider and it rocketed off into the sunset. Senshin turned and looked at his crushed crew, only to look back at the skyline's in awe. THE END! Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:1NF3RNO Category:Putridas